parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3529
Ted and some kids help Miku ease her intense fear of clowns Transcript Miku: Ted! Yoo-hoo!!-- (sees the kids dressed up as clowns) CLOWNS!!!!! ( runs off while screaming very loudly in fear just like Elmo, Tyrone from the backyardigans screaming "CLOWNS", or one of the whickershams screaming like a girl from the movie "Horton Hear a Who") Ted: Sheesh, what's wrong with Miku-san?? Machigerita-P: I dunno, but let's go find out. (he and the others follow Miku) [Scene cuts to Machigerita-P comforting a crying Miku) Machigerita-P: Miku-san, I don't get it! what's wrong? Miku: Clowns! That's what's wrong! I always cover my eyes when I see one, because CLOWNS ARE SO TERRIFYING TO ME!... Like rats and tarantulas! Because..... I'm afraid of them! But... I don't want to be frightened of them!.. Miku: ?! Clowns! (screams) Kid: Guess we're gonna have to find another way to help Miku-san not be afraid of clowns. Ted: Yeah, but how?? cuts back to the Arbor Miku: (Turns to the viewer) with the outfit, wig and hat! That's Funny! (laughs and turns around to see Ted with the clown nose on, startling her) CLOWNS! (runs away yelling again) Ted: Whuh-oh... Kid: (happy like face) Guess that didn't work either. Machigerita-P: It sure didn't. Ted: What're we gonna do now?? Kid 2: Don't worry, we'll think of sometime else. shows Miku with a mirror (Miku sees herself in the mirror with the clown nose on) Miku: Gasps CLOWNS! (screams wails and cries) Ted: Ohhh nooo!!!!. Now what're we gonna do?! cuts back to the arbor. Machigerita-P and Ted are pulling he costume off of a panicking Miku ''Miku: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! AUGH!'' Machigerita-P: Okay... ''(takes off the last piece and Miku exhales)'' Miku: No more clowns, right!? Miku: I'm not afraid of clowns! Miku: CLOWNS! (yells) Ted: (giving up) OHHHH..... cuts to a building Miku: Ted sounds sad...(puts her hand on Ted)Ted??? What's wrong? Ted: Of course I'm sad. I really wanted you to go to the circus with us.. Kid: But everytime you see us, you ran away. Kid 3: We tried everything to help you, but you kept screaming. Miku: I'm sorry, but I can't help to run away wailing and crying when I see a clown. Machigerita-P: '''Um... guys? Miku: But I really can't seem to get over my fear '''Machigerita-P: '''Guys! Look! Don't you see what's happening?? Miku: Wha? '''Machigerita-P '''You're not running away anymore, look! Miku: Wha? (notices Ted in the costume but doesn't scream) Huh? Ted: Um, he's right, I'm still in the costume, Kid: And you're not running away! '''Miku: But that's because Ted gave up trying to help me, and he's my friend! And i felt sorry for him and then--- Wait a minute...Ted is a clown! Ted: Haha! That's exactly what we've been trying to tell you! Kid: Yeah, Kid: '''You got it Miku-san! '''Kid: That was us! Miku: I'm now not afraid you and Ted in the clown outfits! It's all just makeup! (gasps) So... I'm not afraid of clowns anymore! I've seen the light at last! (all cheer) Ted: Does that mean, You go see the cirque with us?! Miku: Please lay the costume on me!! (all cheer) Trivia This episode seems to take palce before the からくりピエロ (Karakuri Pierrot) Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs